Untitled
by SarcasmBecomesMe
Summary: Yeah, really couldn't think of a better title then this, haha. Its just a little oneshot songfic I thought of in the midst of brainstorming. That's what I get for listening to music to get in touch w/ my muse, haha. It ties into VW&W.


He was outside again, in the trees, keeping an eye on her house. He told himself and the others it was because vampires might come around looking for the other leeches, because of Jake's little friend, but no one, not even himself, believed what he was saying.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe_

Every time he was actually able to get some sleep, all he could see was the look on her face that last afternoon they had spent together, right before he had almost kissed her, only this time, when she spoke to him in his dreams, he heard her asking him why he did what he did, why he had to break her heart.

He suddenly sits up as she and her cousin come out the front door and get into the truck parked in the driveway, apparently going to go somewhere for the day. He can't see her face from where he's hidden in the trees, but he can hear the sound of her laughter and feels another wrenching in his gut. As the truck rumbled out of the driveway, and he saw that the police chief's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, he had to give into temptation, and snuck into her bedroom through her window.

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

As he glanced around the room that he used to hang out with her in (with the door open, of course), he felt a lump grow in his throat. There on her bed, nestled between her pillows, was the stuffed penguin he'd won for her in one of those lame claw machine games. They'd been hanging out in Port Angeles, around Christmas time, and she had told him not to bother with a gift, even though she'd given him a really nice one. So he'd gotten her the little animal, and she had acted as though he'd given her a diamond necklace. But that was just how she was, cherishing the small things rather then something sparkly.

_  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

He sat down on her bed and picked up the little penguin, inhaling deeply to get her scent, not that he had to try hard to do so. The entire room smelt of her orchid shampoo, subtle vanilla lotion, and what was simply _her_, which, to him, was the most luscious scent that had ever hit the inside of his nostrils.

_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
_

God, ever since he was forced to give her up, forced to not contact her again, all he could do was think about her. Every thought, waking and sleeping, was of her, and it was driving the rest of the pack nuts. One of them had joked he should just go ahead and imprint on someone, just so he could get over her. But he knew, down in his soul and his heart, that he wasn't going to find another person to fill the void in him. It had already been filled and, at the risk of sounding like a angsty, love struck teenager, he was never going to fall in love with another person, ever again. Even before all his….changes, he had been a firm believer in soul mates, and he knew that he had found his with her, until circumstances tore them apart.

_  
While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for_

He moved his foot, and felt something poking out from under the bed. Leaning over, he carefully picked up what he realized was a photo album. He set it in his lap, and carefully began turning the pages. There were some of her and her friends from school, a couple of her cousin and uncle, but what was most surprising were the pictures of the two of them.

_  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

There was the time that they'd gone to a bonfire and were roasting hot dogs, her expression comical as she waved around a hotdog that was almost on fire and burnt to a crisp, while he was calmly trying to remove the pointy, flaming stick from her hands before she hurt someone, namely him. The next one made him smile; it was one of those retarded ones where one of the people in the shot is holding the camera and the two people in the picture pose in a retarded way. In this case, the two of them had those big clown glasses on, feather boas, and those weird leopard spotted "pimp" hats you usually could get at carnivals. The next three pages were filled with pictures of mostly the two of them, including one shot of the two of them curled up sleeping next to each other on his couch; he was behind her, almost curling around her body protectively, while her arms where ontop of his and her face turned towards his.

_  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

As he set the photo album back where he'd found it, it was as if a movie reel began playing in his mind, and he was reliving every moment he spent with her, from the very beginning to the very end when he told her it was over.

_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
_

He felt the lump in his throat, and, unwillingly, tears began to stream down his face. As he clutched that stupid little penguin to his chest, he lay down on her bed and buried his face in her pillow, the closest he was ever going to get to her again. His huge shoulders shook with silent sobs, and, as he cried for what now could never be, he whispered one word.

"Rylie."

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)_

_

* * *

_

**Sarcasm: okay, if you weren't able to figure it out, this is about Embry. no lie, I started crying kinda when I was writing this *sob*. It takes place between the chapter when Rylie goes to confront Sam, and when Embry and her meet up for the first time in however long. :) R&R. I'll try to have the next chapter of VWW out soon. Peace!**


End file.
